


Prompt of the Week 2

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Eruri Oneshots [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Budding Love, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Fortune Cookies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: Prompt: Your fortune cookie turned out to be right.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Eruri Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/993408
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Prompt of the Week 2

“’You will overcome a misfortune to find your destiny.’ That’s cheesy as all fuck. At least it was an actual fortune this time, not just a generalize statement.” Levi scoffed, rolling his eyes and tucking the little slip of paper into his back pocket. The cookie, as always, was stale and bland- but according to Hange; ‘if you don’t eat it, it doesn’t come true!’

“Aww man! Mine just says, ‘a wise decision is one made with patience.’ How boring!” They whined, tossing the paper on the pile of Chinese take-out trash. “You have a destiny, Levi! How exciting!” They snickered, sucking one last egg roll into their already stuffed mouth before giving up on the outrageous amount of food.

“Well I can tell you one thing, I don’t want any fucking misfortunes. Things are going so well, I’ll probably lose my shit if something happens.” The raven groaned, starting to clean up the greasy and sodium-packed leftovers. He paused to scratch the top of Captain’s head- his adorable, all black and fluffy cat. And fat, too. The feline was definitely well-fed.

“Ah Levi, life is mysterious! You never know when destiny will strike.” Hange taunted, wiggling their eyebrows so obnoxiously. “Well! I better get going. I have an early seminar in the morning. Bye Captain.” They hummed, and as if on cue the cat hissed- signaling it was still angry at Hange for experimenting while Levi was away on business. After seeing his friend off, Levi locked up and went about his meticulous cleaning regime. It only took two hours tonight, an improvement even if he’s the only one who thinks so. After that is a shower, tucking in for the night- and some much needed rest. Come the morning, Levi had an important set of meetings to attend for work. Sleep was a necessity for him to function like a likeable, normal human.

Too much sleep, it seemed- for when Levi woke, his alarms had never gone off. Why? Probably because his beloved and cursed feline unplugged the alarm clock. In a panic, he scrambled for his cell to witness a horrible missed call count of _ten,_ and a flurry of angry messages from his boss and partners. “Shit! Fuck, damn, shit!” Gathering his courage, taking deep breaths, Levi called them back to explain the situation. Which, of course, they didn’t buy for a single goddamn second. ‘Sorry, my fucking cat unplugged my alarm’?? Of course they didn’t listen! They had no idea how irritating his pet could truly be, but what’s worse- is they didn’t fucking care. After a hurried dressing, rushing down to the offices of G&J accounting; it was all for nothing. Levi was let go without a single second thought. They didn’t care if he had bills, if he had never made mishaps before. No one in the office liked him, really, and this was probably the break they’d been looking for to let him go. Even though Levi kept that office clean, sanitary- and fucking did his work well.

“This is bullshit!” Levi cursed, carrying his box of pitiful items back out to his car. What a day, a shitty- ridiculous day. Really, he can’t even blame the cat. Why hadn’t he put the alarms on his phone? He should have been prepared. That night left him feeling miserable, even more grumpy and cold than usual. Job hunting came the next day. Levi really couldn’t afford to go more than a week without a paycheck. Between rent, food costs, cat costs… it all added up to a number that would demolish his savings in no time. Perusing job listings, exploring the city, it all proved to be futile and frustrating. Apparently, everyone these days expected you to be a bubbly ball of fucking sunshine. Levi cursed to himself, heading home with a sigh and heavy heart.

And then he spotted it; a pale blue flier with the words, ‘Janitor needed. Must have cleaning expertise and be willing to work nights. Apply in the main office.’ A janitor, huh? Now, Levi wasn’t a fan of kids. He didn’t like teenagers much, either. But really, this seemed like the perfect job for someone grumpy, cold, and fucking desperate. Plus, Levi actually liked cleaning. It wasn’t like he’d be fucking going insane. Snatching the flier, he made his way to the front door of the school, buzzing to wait to be let in. When asked why he was there, he held up the flier and stated his interest in the job. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen an office lady sound so relieved. He followed the easy sign to the main office, peeking in. “Hello dear, the Principal will be with you in just a moment!” The cheery older lady greeted. Levi perched on a cushioned seat, tapping his foot impatiently. It was more for the weird surroundings than unease- it was actually pretty damn dirty in there.

The talk with the principal went very smoothly. The male was pretty desperate, happy to hear Levi had no criminal records or drug problems. Of course, he’d still need to go through the background and drug checks- but in that regard there was nothing to worry about. He was clean, he was clear. It only took a week for them to confirm that, and he started the next night. Apparently, there were two men already on the custodial staff- but with little to no idea what they were doing. It was very easy for Levi to whip them into shape, explain and teach how to sanitize and clean the building in an efficient way. It wasn’t until Levi dragged his cart to the next classroom of the night, that destiny snuck the fuck up on him. Entering the room, he was beyond startled by a big, beautiful, blonde bastard perched at his desk still. Blue eyes glanced up in alarm, relaxing at the sight of the familiar blue custodial uniform. “I thought all teachers were long gone by now. You some kinda masochist?” Snorted the raven, eyes bored and voice blank. Completely the opposite of how he felt. This man, or this _teacher,_ was drop dead gorgeous. Big, muscular- with bright blue eyes donned with nerdy glasses, a tight button down shirt that did nothing to hide his pecs, and a charming smile to accompany it al.

“I’m sorry, I’m sure this is an inconvenience.” The man chuckled, rising with wow… Thick thighs, to walk over and extend his big-ass hand for a shake. “I’m Erwin Smith, a history teacher here.” He continued to speak, in that glorious deep voice. Levi forgot how to fucking function for a moment. He raised a gloved hand to show why he wouldn’t shake.

“Levi Ackerman. Janitor.” He mumbled, trying really fucking hard not to stare- and failing. The charming smile was so wide, Erwin’s eyes crinkled at the corners. Cute. Wait, what?

“You know, I’d heard that we were getting a very skilled custodian to finally put some order into this school. I’m thankful to you, it’s become quite gruesome in here.” Polite, charming, funny- this man was too perfect. Definitely straight.

“Right, well- I’ll come back to this room. So uh- finish your work.” Clearing his throat, Levi turned to leave all flustered.

“Ah, I’ll see you around, then. Thank you, Levi.”

For the next two weeks, Levi couldn’t get that fucking voice out of his head. Hearing the man say his name was perfect wet dream material. He had yet to run into Erwin anymore, but probably because he sent Eld to clean that particular wing of the building. Finally, they met again by some weird version of fate. As Levi cleaned out his tools, rinsing with a yawn, he heard a clatter and observed the suit-clad male with his bag to leave. “Seriously, you gotta be craving self-torture at this point. It’s late as all hell.” Levi scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Levi, nice to see you again! Masochist…no.” He chuckled, a strange and yet alluring twinkle in his eye. “I do, however, pride myself on my lesson plans and strict grading routine. And you? Are these your regular hours?” Erwin questioned in return. The raven shrugged a little, disposing of his rubber gloves.

“Guess so. It’s convenient to clean when no one is here. Well, almost no one.” He tsked. Erwin chuckled softly, amused and somehow not off-put by Levi’s usual and carefree language and behavior.

“Apologies. Though I have to say, running into you was the highlight of my overtime.” The blonde hummed, bidding him goodnight. From that day on, it escalated. Little compliments, thanking Levi for his hard work, even very small and subtle touches. Erwin was acting as if he was into him- and it was both surprising and a very enticing thought. One night, Levi decided he’d had enough. Time to fucking see for himself. And so, he took the history hall. Knocking on the lit room, he popped in before the man even had time to grant his access. Smith glanced up, grinning from his same chair.

“You never learn, huh? Workaholic. Well, this is the last room. Do you mind?” Levi gestured around, thinking cleaning the space would give him opportunity to seek out answers.

“Not at all, be my guest. My apologies for the messes you may find. Teenagers.” The blonde sighed, returning to his grading with a focused look. Levi waited, gave it time.

“Your wife doesn’t get mad at you for working so late?” He tsked, a simple and casual question.

“Ah, I’m not married.”

“Girlfriend?”

“No, no- I’m afraid I don’t have one of those either.” The man hummed, eyes twinkling with amusement.

“Afraid of commitment? Too picky?” He was prying now, it was obvious- but this leap was already taken.

“Wrong gender, actually. Though I don’t discuss my preferences, typically.” Erwin interjected, humming just as casual. That was some information for sure. Erwin was gay, very gay by the sound of it. Curious, indeed. “And no, Levi, I do not have a boyfriend. Or husband.” He was laughing at him now, and Levi’s cheeks dusted red under his little mask. Silence carried on for a while, and Erwin was the first to break it. “And you? Girlfriend, boyfriend, wife or husband?” He asked, stacking his papers neatly into a pile, gazing at him like it was the most important question.

“…no. I have a cat.” That was possibly the stupidest thing he could say. I have a cat?? That wasn’t even close to what the man was asking! But it made Erwin laugh. It made him deeply laugh, a sound that rose from his broad chest in a way that sent Levi’s heart throbbing.

“Forgive me, but a cat is not the same as a lover.” Erwin chuckled out, grinning wide.

“I-I know! I just- it-“

“You’re very cute, Levi.” The man hummed, catching him off guard again. It was rare that Levi was called anything other than grumpy and rude. But cute?? Cute was a definite new one. “You didn’t give me the answer I was baiting for, by the way.”

“Huh?”

“I’m curious of your sexuality.” Erwin explained, right to the point- blunt.

“Ah, I’m gay as fuck.” Levi blurted out, once again cringing at his unstoppable word-vomit. That brought another laugh from the male.

“I see. I figured as much. You may try to be subtle, but you have wandering eyes, Levi.” Now that, that was a tease. The man was fucking teasing him, and it was wonderful. The two men chatted for an hour, then decided to finish work- and go for coffee. Where they chatted for another two hours. Luckily, it was Friday, which meant neither one had any early appointments. They talked, and talked. And talked, then talked even more. Levi told him about losing his other job, about how lucky he was that this school offered benefits and an impressive pay, about his childhood, even about his fucking jerk of an Uncle. In turn, he learned about Erwin’s past, his father and their shared love for history. He learned that the man actually had three different college degrees- one in psychology. It was interesting, it was fun, it was…love at first date. The two were compatible. Where Levi was awkward and introverted, Erwin was charming and extroverted. Levi was a neat-freak, and Erwin was a considerate slob. They fixed the others shortcomings, worked to make one another a better person.

For five months they dated, seeing one another every night- spending time getting to know each other. They were close, even Captain loved Erwin. It wasn’t long before the blonde asked Levi to move in with him. There they were, unpacking tea sets and fragile china mugs- when Levi reached into his back pocket for his phone- and found a little scrap of paper. How it last through the washing, through the many bouts of folding and rigorous wear- Levi will never understand. All he could think was, thank god for fortune cookies.

“’You will overcome a misfortune to find your destiny’… Interesting. Do you believe in those things?” Erwin chuckled with a kiss to his lover’s cheek. Levi smiled a bit, staring at the slip, tucking it back in his pocket.

“I do now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I liked this one, it actually ended up a decent length! It feels like forever since I've written fluff.


End file.
